


you're the only one who makes me

by wanderseeing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing
Summary: Nines spent the whole day teasing Gavin. It's only fair Gavin makes him beg.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199





	you're the only one who makes me

**Author's Note:**

> I come back to fic writing after a 4 year hiatus and of course it's to pop my smut cherry. Obviously, I don't do things half-assed. 
> 
> I blame the Detroit: Evolution fan film completely for pulling me into this black hole that's been Reed900. I didn't even know the ship existed before stumbling upon the film in my Youtube recommendations, but here we are. Highly recommend y'all check it out if you haven't seen it! The production crew + cast did an amazing job, and it's very clearly a passion project.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, here's my first foray into smut aka an asexual tries to write a sex scene (the hilarity, lmfao). Hopefully it's not absolute garbage. 
> 
> Title taken from 5 Seconds of Summer's 'Wildflower'.

Gavin growled, tightening his grip on Nines’ throat as he fucked into him with a particularly deep thrust. Nines could only release a drawn out whine, thin and breathy from the pressure on his modulator, arms tensing against the hold of Gavin’s belt secured firmly around his wrists. 

“Come on, Nines. Tell me what you were gonna say. Come on,” Gavin grit out, leaning down to bite at the skin behind Nines’ ear. Nines thrashed, sensors on overdrive trying to categorize everything he was feeling. It was overwhelming. It was insane. There was no space left in his head to process anything else aside from GavinGavin _GavinGavinGAVIN_ —

Gavin groaned a laugh as he felt Nines tighten up around him for the fifth time that night, the android’s smooth, pale thighs trembling violently against his hips. Nines’ dick only spit out a few spurts this time, wrung out.

But they weren’t finished yet.

Nines’ body relaxed immediately, every single grain of tension releasing as his orgasm petered off. His legs splayed out on either side of Gavin, still shaking intermittently. The whir of Nines’ internal fans were loud in the silence of the room. Gavin didn’t think he could ever hear enough of it. He let Nines have a moment, taking the android in.

“Jesus, you’re fucking beautiful. Goddamn perfect asshole,” Gavin griped, but there wasn’t any bite to it, rubbing his thumb gently up and down Nines’ throat. Nines’ eyes fluttered open, then blinked sleepily at him. He couldn’t seem to get them past half-lidded, gaze fucked out and dreamy. It felt like looking into melting ice. Gavin would do anything to ensure that he was the only one who’d ever be on the receiving end of that look. Nines’ mouth twitched up in a weak, genuine smile. 

Gavin didn’t know how he kept his hands to himself for as long as he did at the beginning of their partnership. Or how he stayed in denial about falling in love with the stupid android for the same amount of time. It was a good thing Nines had started making a habit out of wearing his heart on his sleeve when it came to dealing with Gavin. Otherwise, who knew where they’d be. Probably still sitting in front of each other at their desks, pretending the sexual tension and lingering looks between them didn’t exist.

“You… will be the death of me… Gavin Reed…” Nines panted, still trying to get back full control of his body. They’d been at it for _hours_. Not that Nines could complain, he _had_ been the one who’d decided to tease the detective all day. Gavin snorted fondly, cupping Nines’ face. The look in his eyes was soft, softer than Nines knows he will ever see outside of their moments alone together. This was a side of Gavin that only he got to experience, and Nines was absolutely captivated. Coveting Gavin’s love was his first lesson in learning how to be selfish, and he never wanted to unlearn it.

Then, telegraphing his movements, Gavin slid the hand on Nines’ face down his body, coming down to grip at his hip. With a smirk, Gavin hitched Nines’ legs back up around his waist again, and the hand around Nines’ throat started to tighten.

“If you can talk, you can tell me what you were gonna say.” Gavin slowly drew himself back, the slick squelch of his dick sliding out of Nines’ twitching hole obscenely loud. Nines shivered, a whimper escaping him before he could stop himself. He was so _sensitive_. He didn’t know if he had it in him to go another round.

He choked as Gavin’s hand tightened suddenly, then loosened. Nines’ internal fans were beginning to start back up again as his body heated up.

“Gav… Gavin… _ah_!”

Gavin gave a hard thrust, the thick muscles of his thighs bulging with the effort. 

“Say it, Nines. Come on.” He gave another couple of thrusts in quick succession.

Nines moaned, clenching his eyes shut. He shook his head, but threw it back to moan loudly as Gavin started up a brutal pace, fucking into him wildly, the sound of flesh slapping filling the room. Gavin could see Nines’ jaw working to keep his mouth shut, but from the way Nines was trembling around him again, he knew the android was hitting his limit of defiance.

“Pl— _hnng_! Ga— _ah_ , shit! Please! Pl—Gav, _please_!”

That was it. Gavin thrust in and stayed there, buried deep. He held Nines’ throat in a tight grip as he hunched down over him, growling words into his ear.

“That’s it. Fucking beg for it. Stop holding it back and let me hear you beg, goddamn it. Do it. Fucking _beg_ me.” Gavin punctuated every sentence with a deep, dirty grind of his hips, and he held Nines tight against him as the android shook violently. Gavin was hitting that sweet spot inside him, and Nines felt like he was falling apart. Gavin was stripping him bare, but he’d also put him back together.

“Fuck! _Ah_! Gavin, _please_! Let me come, let me come, let me come, _ah_ , please—shit, _pleasepleaseplease—_ ” 

Satisfied, Gavin kept up the grinding, hips pumping as he neared his own release.

“So fucking beautiful begging for me like that, fuck! Come on, Nines. Let go. Come for me—fuck! _Come for me_.”

Nines’ mouth dropped open in a choked yell, Gavin’s grip around his throat silencing the rest of it. Nines’ legs tightened around Gavin’s waist, so much so that Gavin knew he’d have bruises. He chased their orgasms, feeling it build up below his stomach, a primal ball beginning to unravel.

“ _Fuck_!”

With one final thrust, Gavin came with Nines trembling around him, groaning lowly into Nines’ ear as his dick twitched and flooded his hole. Nines shuddered one last time, hands clenched into fists above him, before he made a small noise of contentment and fell limp against the bed.

Gavin clumsily undid his belt, letting Nines’ arms flop down to the bed. He released Nines’ throat gently, pressing careful kisses to it as he slowly came down from his own high. Jesus, he was spent. He planted a kiss onto Nines’ jaw before planting one on his mouth, reveling in the softness of the android’s lips, how they felt perfect against his.

“You with me, tin can?” Gavin asked quietly, searching Nines’ face for any sign of discomfort. The RK900 hummed, before lifting his head up for another sweet kiss that Gavin broke off to moan when Nines clenched down on him. When Gavin looked down at him again, Nines had a cheeky smile on his face.

“Prick,” Gavin mumbled fondly, rolling his eyes. He gently held Nines’ hips steady as he slowly pulled out. His dick attempted to twitch in interest when he pulled back to watch his cum drip out of Nines’ loosened hole, but he was too tired to follow through again. Gavin settled for reaching down and rubbing his fingers against the mess before slowly pushing as much as he could back inside. The wet squelch of it brought on another twitch, as well as Nines’ quiet moan and the way he weakly clenched around Gavin’s fingers.

“ _Ah_ …” Nines gasped. He lifted a shaky hand and gave Gavin’s arm a light swat. “You’re a fiend. No more for the night, please.”

Gavin chuckled, but complied. He flopped against Nines’ side, moving the fucked out android until they were in their comfortably familiar arrangement: Nines’ tall frame curled into Gavin’s bulk, head pillowed by a strong bicep. Gavin closed his eyes as he played with Nines’ hair, the synthetic strands soft between his fingers.

Nines’ fans were powering down again as he cooled off, the slow whirring a comforting white noise as the two started to drift.

“Love you,” Nines mumbled, burrowing his face even closer. Gavin turned more on his side to burrow right back, tilting his face down to inhale the pleasant scent of Nines’ head. Gavin thought it smelled like freshly printed paper.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Gavin whispered back. He felt Nines’ body relax fully against him as he entered stasis. Gavin smiled into the android’s hair, then let sleep take him too.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it, I'm terrible with endings. 
> 
> Please show some love if you didn't think it was a heaping dumpster fire, so I know if I should write more smut, or just abandon the endeavor entirely LMAO


End file.
